


普通恋爱

by lysate99



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysate99/pseuds/lysate99





	普通恋爱

大一的暑假，赵让找借口瞒过家里人，在刘也家住了整整一个夏天。白天刘也去公司上班，赵让闲不住，就去附近的公园滑滑板打篮球，再不济他还可以逛遍前后三站地铁的所有商场。快到刘也回家的时间，赵让就早早地去地铁站出口等他。

两人去超市买食材，然后回家做饭，当然，大多时候刘也犯懒，两人干脆就在路边小店随便买点吃的拎回家。吃完饭，两人就挤在沙发上打游戏，或者看着电视上无聊的综艺节目聊天。两人也会挤在沙发上接吻，然后做爱。

赵让总觉得自己做爱的技巧应该没有很好，每次他和刘也做爱，他只是把自己全部交托给欲望，既没有思考的空间，亦没有理性的余地。事后，赵让面对眼前的一片狼藉，陷入介于懊恼和羞愧的狭间时，刘也就漫不经心的把赵让揽在怀里，边吻他的眼角，边用细长的手指温柔的摩挲赵让后颈细碎的短发。

夏天的夜色总是来得很晚。

刘也衣衫不整地跨在赵让身上，朝西的窗子将夕阳旖旎而残暴地铺撒在刘也瘦削的后背。汗水浸透刘也的刘海，随着两人身体的抽插滴答滴答地落在赵让赤裸的胸膛。在倾泻的夕阳中，在刘也细弱的呻吟中，在无可救药的快感的漩涡中，赵让恍惚间觉得自己好像已经死过很多次了。

他一个人的时候，只能看到人间；但和刘也在一起时，他既能窥探到天堂，亦曾体会过地狱。

赵让无忧无虑的时光总是消逝的很快。他也会在意起，在自己看不到刘也的时间里，刘也见到了什么人，说着怎样的话，开心的时候是否也会肆无忌惮的大笑，悲伤的时候——在自己看不到的地方，刘也最好不要有悲伤的时刻。但刘也是否也会像自己一样，满脑子都是对方，想念的存在过于沉重，以至于令心脏都快要扭结成一团呢？在看不见刘也的时候，赵让时常这样漫无目的地想着。

清晨，睡在赵让臂弯里的刘也被一通电话吵醒——电话来得比刘也的闹钟还要更早些，是闯入个人隐私界限里的过早的时间。赵让迷迷糊糊的眯着眼睛，只感到怀里残存的体温生硬地被空调冰冷的空气替换。赵让听见刘也窸窸窣窣穿上衬衫的声音，还有刘也软软糯糯应和着电话那头的声音。

“行了，我知道了，帮你买早餐就是了。”

“嗯，那待会儿见。”

赵让乱着头发在床上支撑起身子，刘也已经哗啦哗啦地在洗漱，赵让忖度了一下，还是闷闷的问了句“谁啊”，刘也从卫生间探出脑袋，

“我老板，我今天得早点过去。”

赵让想着今天早上的刘也，连手上的篮球和远方的风景都变得毫无意义，他脑子一热，沿循着他偷偷记下的刘也公司的地址，就这样孤注一掷地搭上地铁，来到陌生的写字楼前。还没到午休时间，赵让站在门口附近的绿荫下，抿着嘴紧紧注视着写字楼门口，像一棵安静而狂乱的树。

赵让不知道在树荫下站了多久，汗水从他的额头滑落，顺着他圆润的上眼睑掉落在他矮灌木丛般的睫毛上。赵让用手背揉了揉眼睛，咸涩的透明液体在斑驳的阳光下闪闪发亮。

“赵让，你在那儿做啥呢？”

赵让抬起眼睛，只看见写字楼门口冲自己招手的刘也。赵让扯了扯嘴角，热乎乎地跑到刘也跟前。刘也站在台阶上，比赵让还要高出一些。刘也的白色衬衫被写字楼的冷气吹得冰凉，散发着与赵让衣服上相同的柔顺剂的味道。刘也轻皱着眉头，伸手抚了抚赵让被阳光晒地滚烫的耳廓。

“在楼上就看到你了，吓死我了，出什么事了吗。”

赵让也伸出手，将自己的掌心覆盖在刘也小巧而纤细的手背之上，他的手指交叉穿过刘也冰凉的指节，触碰到自己温热的脸颊。赵让凝视着刘也沉默了一会儿，还是决定认真而诚恳的表述自己的想法：

“没事，就是想你了。”

而已。

刘也请了半天假，两人靠着肩，坐在回家的地铁上。下午的3号线要经过几个旅游景点，乘客并没有比上下班高峰稀疏到哪里去。刘也看上去很开心，他有一搭的没一搭地讲着公司鸡毛蒜皮的八卦，新出的游戏机，一个演员名字都没记住的漫威电影。赵让措手不及，支支吾吾的应和着刘也的好心情。

地铁驶到户外的一段，午后刺眼的艳阳照在两人的后脑勺，晕出浅浅的光环。刘也笑着讲话的时候，眼睛弯成窄窄的月牙，他上唇薄薄的皮肤包裹着他小巧而整齐的牙齿。快到站的时候，刘也终于讲累了，他安静了一会儿，捏了捏赵让的手。

“虽然开心，但不能老这样。”

赵让点点头。

两人在回家路上买了一个西瓜，由赵让小心翼翼地抱着回家。赵让觉得西瓜还是冰镇一下好吃，但刘也已经匆匆忙忙地把白衬衫脱进洗衣筐，一屁股坐在沙发上准备开动起来。西瓜的汁水浸红刘也的指尖，赵让坐到刘也身边，拽过刘也的手腕，沿着手心舔舐到刘也指腹的涡纹。

刘也环上赵让颀长的脖颈，他们接吻，除衣。西瓜甜腻的汁水沾染在两人赤裸的肌肤上，糖分在空气中氧化，即将变得酸涩，再过得久些，就会发酵成腐坏的恶臭。

但他们两人谁都不在意。

赵让的夏天结束的很快，明天就是他返校的日子了。赵让顺着刘也的脾气，两人在家里窝了整整一天。他们打游戏，做爱，进食，一如往常。

晚上，刘也陪赵让收拾行李，两人没有开空调，聒噪的夜晚和潜隐在远处的秋风穿过敞开着的窗子，安抚着沉默的空气。赵让执意在刘也家留下了自己的牙刷，几条内裤，袜子，牛仔裤和T恤衫。

“我周末还会来陪你的。” 赵让闷着头笃定地说。

赵让的大学校区离市中心远到令人匪夷所思的程度，返校变成了一件需要以“旅程”角度考虑的大事件。周日早上，赵让收拾好减了又减的旅行包和双肩背，刘也一边刷牙一边咕咕囔囔地说，我今天去送你吧。

刘也说，你拿着行李怪不方便的，咱俩不如打车去你学校。赵让问，那你自己怎么回来啊。刘也说，送完你我自己坐大巴回来。赵让不太开心，他说，非得打车的话，那不如咱俩坐大巴去，你自己打车回来。刘也说，啊那不就没什么意思了。

结果两人还是一人抱着双肩背一人抱着旅行包坐上了大巴的最后一排。赵让习惯性地把靠窗的位子让给刘也，夏日阳光下斑驳的树影落在刘也蓝色的衬衫上摇摇晃晃。坐在刘也身边的赵让又变得有点焦虑，他不知道刘也会不会听自己的话乖乖打车回家，也不知道自己之后周末有没有可能回来见刘也，再继续想下去的话，他不知道新学期要细分专业自己该选哪个才好，未来是考研出国还是回老家找工作——出国就算了，那样离刘也太远了，但他又开始不知道了起来，自己到真正需要面对这个问题时，他所焦虑的原因里是否还有刘也的存在。

夏天又仿佛永远不会结束一样，今天的气温甚至比上一个星期还要高了3度。刘也的手臂贴着赵让的手臂，他时而注视窗外的风景时而向前方望去。刘也突然想到了什么，他转过头来问赵让，

“你十一什么时候过来。”

“能过来我一定过来。”

他想做的，他能做到的，好像又只有这么简单而已。


End file.
